Rekindled Hope
by Kaima
Summary: Eowyn doesn't really know how to feel, Aragorn has left her feeling shattered inside, and she is desperately hoping to find someone to make her whole again.
1. Chapter One

Rekindled Hope  
  
A/N: This story....I don't know. I relate to Eowyn so much and I usually write about her. This is an Eowyn/Faramir pairing, my first time trying to do one of those. I don't own LOTR....but you know that.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The energy needed to bring her head up from the pillow was too much to bother wasting. Even if she wanted to, she probably couldn't. It felt like her mind was filled with lead, and she could hardly move....and when she did pain shot through her entire body.  
  
Wrenching sobs coursed through her like shots of electricity, and they would not stop. The pain was still too near, too great. Too many had she loved and lost, too much was all in vain.  
  
Her uncle, Theoden, was gone. Though he died honorably in battle, this could not heal the deep emptiness that was left inside. And Aragorn....  
  
Aragorn had left her feeling betrayed and bewildered. She had trusted him with everything, her fears, her secrets, her heart....and he dropped her, afraid his precious Arwen may have thought he was cheating. Eowyn didn't even care if she ever had him as her own anymore....she wanted him as a friend. But he always looked away whenever he saw her anymore, and every time he did, the pain came back.  
  
It would not leave.  
  
It would never leave.  
  
How could she move on, when all she had hoped for, all she had yearned for, for the past two years had fallen between her fingers and shattered into a million pieces?  
  
Hope was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Aragorn lay in bed, tossing and turning. Arwen was next to him, sleeping soundly and peacefully. He stopped to look at her flawless face. How could he have ever doubted himself? Of course he loved her. And now, now he felt guilty for leading Eowyn on. He knew it was wrong, but yet he still had done it.  
  
He did not trust himself to look at her anymore. He was afraid the feelings might resurface, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't hurt Arwen. So the distance was necessary.  
  
He was worried that Eowyn was suffering though. No one deserved to be treated the way he had treated her....and now she was probably dying on the inside because of it. This was the thing he feared most.  
  
But yet he could not tell her he was sorry....to look into that face again would be the death of him....  
  
Still furiously contemplating the situation, Aragorn rolled over and tried to sleep once more.

* * *

It was late, and the bright stars illuminated the walls of the White City. Faramir always found it most beautiful in this state, with no one else around, no noise, just silence and the stars. It was so peaceful....  
  
But something nagged on the edge of his conscience, and no matter how long he thought on it, he could not figure out what it was. He had relieved the guards of duty for the night....he had checked the door of the armory....what was it that he'd forgotten?  
  
Then it hit him. Eowyn. It was her birthday today. Arwen had mentioned something about it to Aragorn that morning, and Aragorn had tried to evade the subject. That baffled Faramir. Did Eowyn enjoy solitude so much that she did not want attention on her birthday? He did not know her well, so he could not be certain. Still, he knew the Shieldmaiden of Rohan did not get many visitors, so he decided to pay a visit.  
  
Eowyn had moved into a small house near the palace at Minas Tirith. She never said why, but everyone knew. She could not return to Rohan, where everything reminded her of her dear uncle. Losing her only father-figure had hurt her terribly, he knew. He empathized with her on that point, though Theoden probably was a much better father-figure than Denethor....  
  
Faramir struggled to push those thoughts out of his head. Slightly nervous, he knocked on the door of Eowyn's house.  
  
There was no answer. He knocked louder, and still nothing. He leaned his head against the door and heard crying....crying in such a way that the entire world seemed to cry as well. Faramir did not want to intrude on her privacy, but he was afraid she had been hurt, so against his better moral judgement, he opened the door softly.  
  
Eowyn lay on a tiny bed in the corner of the room, shaking terribly. Faramir took a step forward and a floorboard creaked. The shieldmaiden jumped up and sat upright in the bed, trying to appear confident. "Did you need something, m'lord?"  
  
"No, m'lady, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday...." He said, hoping he sounded cheerful.  
  
Eowyn's face grew thoughtful. "Yes....it is my birthday, isn't it?"  
  
"That is what I heard from Queen Arwen."  
  
Her face became as cold as stone. "That's nice."  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you, I should be going...." Faramir turned to leave.  
  
"No!" Eowyn said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible host....I have some hot tea, if you'd like."  
  
"That'd be nice," said Faramir, relieved that he didn't leave on an awkward note. He sat down at her table.  
  
"I'm a terrible cook, but my tea isn't that bad...."  
  
"Who ever told you that you were a terrible cook?" asked Faramir. "I'm sure you're not."  
  
"Aragorn. Well, he didn't exactly tell me....we were on our way to Helms Deep. I was bringing him some stew, and when I turned to leave I saw him dumping it out onto the ground out of the corner of my eye," her eyes grew misty.  
  
"He could use a bit more tact," Faramir said thoughtfully. "I've seen him do some rather thoughtless things before....."  
  
Eowyn's face hardened again. "As have I," she said shortly. "Here's your tea."  
  
Faramir took it and drank deeply. "This isn't bad at all," he said, smiling.  
  
Eowyn's face lost a little of its hardness. "I'm glad you like it. I don't get many visitors, so it's basically perfected to the way I like it."  
  
"You have good taste," Faramir smiled. "And you should get more visitors, I don't see why you don't."  
  
"Sometimes it's a good thing...." Eowyn's voice trailed off. "Sometimes I think I'm meant to be alone...."  
  
"No one is," Faramir said firmly. "No one should be alone."  
  
Eowyn smiled for the first time since he had entered. "I had believed the same for so long, but as of late, I just don't know."  
  
Faramir placed his hand over hers. "It will get better, m'lady. Things will look up for you."  
  
Eowyn's face was a mystery. "I think they are already....."  
  
Faramir smiled and stood up. "Well it's getting late, and I have an early shift in the morning...."  
  
"Do you eat lunch when the guards do?" Eowyn asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, at noon, why?"  
  
"I thought...." She blushed. "Maybe you could come eat with me tomorrow?"  
  
"M'lady, I'd be honored," Faramir said sincerely, and left the house of the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, his heart lighter than it had been in months. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Eowyn's dreams were fretful that night. Faramir and Aragorn kept exchanging places in them at inappropriate moments, and occasionally Theoden would pop in and ask her why her dreams were more filled with love interests than of him. Finally she decided she could not sleep any more. She climbed out of bed and pulled open the curtains. Dawn had just broken over the White City.  
  
She closed the curtains back and began dressing for the day. Then she left her house, a rarity, and proceeded into the chill air of daybreak.  
  
The only people awake were the soldiers, guarding the city as they always did. Eowyn wandered about aimlessly, not really thinking of where she was going. That's when she saw him.  
  
The King.  
  
She wanted to hide, but he had already seen her. He looked right back to the Queen who was walking at his side, pretending he had not noticed. But Eowyn had seen....  
  
Trying to keep her emotions from getting the better of her, she calmly walked on, her head held high. Tears began flooding her eyes but she did not flinch until out of eyesight from him. Even then she continued onward, until she bumped into something. Losing her balance, she fell and hit the cold stone.  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
'Oh no,' she thought. 'I've gone and embarrassed myself in front of him.'  
  
"M'lady are you all right?"  
  
'Don't speak,' she thought, 'Maybe he'll forget you're here....'  
  
She felt strong arms take her and carry her off. She did not open her eyes....because she was on the verge of dreaming, and this seemed to be a much better dream than her others of late. Sleep came easy now....

* * *

Faramir did not know what had happened to Eowyn, but her eyes were tightly shut. Dried tears stained her elegant face. He planned on carrying her to the King's healing chambers, when he saw the King himself, taking a walk with Arwen. Faramir ran over to them.  
  
"M'lord, Eowyn has been injured!" Faramir said breathlessly.  
  
Arwen's face was full of concern. "How?"  
  
Faramir shook his head. "That I do not know. She bumped into me and fell over, but I have the feeling it must be something more than that."  
  
"We saw her walking away, didn't we?" Arwen said, looking to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn's eyes hardened but no other sign of emotion was visible. "I didn't see anyone."  
  
"Come, we must take her to the Houses of Healing!" Arwen said, looking to her husband with a confused look upon her face.  
  
"She's probably so sick of those...." Faramir said sadly. "But yes, right away."  
  
The three hurried to the Houses of Healing, where no one was to be found. "Where are all the physicians?" Faramir demanded of Aragorn.  
  
"Good question," Aragorn said.  
  
"Remember, we let them have the day off because no one was injured!" Arwen said. "And you know how rare that is! You must tend to her," she said, looking to Aragorn. "I'll go find a healer." She left quickly.  
  
Aragorn's eyes shifted about. "All right. Lay her on that bed, Faramir."  
  
The Steward did so, and Aragorn went and looked over Eowyn's face, his own a mystery. At this point Eowyn's eyes opened blearily.  
  
"But it was a good dream," she whispered. "Why have you replaced him again?"  
  
"Eowyn, what happened?" Aragorn asked.  
  
She coughed. "I fell. I was conscious for a few seconds after I hit the ground, but then I lost it....it's nothing serious, I'll be going now." She tried to get up.  
  
Faramir came to the other side of the bed and gently pushed her back down. "I think not, the Queen has gone to find you a suitable healer to assure us that you are all right."  
  
"Oh....and you're here too," she said softly.  
  
"You bumped into me, and that's when you fell."  
  
She blushed faintly. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not hurt," he said, pushing her hair from her face.  
  
Aragorn sat in a chair by the bed, his eyes half-closed. Eowyn looked over to him.  
  
"I saw you, m'lord, before I fell," she said. "You and the Queen."  
  
The King's eyes shifted about once more. "I did not see you."  
  
"Do not lie."  
  
This took Aragorn by surprise. "What did you say?"  
  
"You did see me," she continued, "I made eye contact, and you looked away, like every other time it has happened. Will you abandon me, m'lord, with no friends?"  
  
Aragorn was for once baffled. "You do have friends, you have Faramir...."  
  
"But why can I not be your friend?"  
  
He was still trying to answer that when Arwen returned with a healer. "I've found someone," she said. The healer walked to Eowyn and looked over her, touching her head for spots where she might've hit in the fall. "I believe she's all right," he said. "Just don't exert yourself too much over the next few days and you'll be fine."  
  
Eowyn sat up. "I told you all, but did you listen? No...."  
  
Faramir stood by Eowyn as she stood up. "I will help you back to your house, m'lady." He turned to Aragorn. "May I be given a few days leave to tend to Eowyn, m'lord?"  
  
"Of course," Arwen answered for him. She smiled at Aragorn, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, that would be fine."  
  
"I do not need someone to help me, I'll be fine...."  
  
"Well just in case, you have me," Faramir smiled. "Come. Let's go back to your house."  
  
"But – "  
  
"Don't worry about it," Faramir said. He turned to leave.  
  
Eowyn sighed and began to follow him. She turned around to face Aragorn. "Think about what I have said, if you would, m'lord." And with that she followed Faramir back into the streets of the White City. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Now, you lay down and I'll get you some of your tea, I see you already have some hot over the fire...."  
  
"Faramir, I can get my own tea."  
  
"I know you can, but why should you have to?  
  
Eowyn sighed in exasperation and sat down at the table. Faramir sat a cup of tea beside her. "This was the only cup I saw sitting out, I didn't want to rummage through your cabinets without asking."  
  
"This is fine," she said. "And feel free, though there's not much in them." She ran her finger along the outer rim of her cup, her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
"Eowyn, why were you crying?" Faramir asked suddenly. "You were walking towards me, and you were crying. That's why you couldn't see where you were going."  
  
She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "I wasn't crying, I guess....my eyes aren't used to such light in the morning, it's always so dim in here...."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Eowyn looked up sharply, but no words came to her.  
  
"You saw him and Arwen, didn't you?" he asked. "And he ignored you."  
  
"I do not care what the King of Gondor thinks of me, nor if he chooses to ignore me at will," Eowyn said fiercely.  
  
"It certainly did not seem that way when I saw you speaking to him in the Houses of Healing just now," Faramir said directly. "You love him, Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn's heart felt like it had stopped. "I do....or did. I do not know what to think anymore."  
  
Faramir opened his mouth to speak, but Eowyn cut him off. "Do not offer me false words of encouragement, for they are of no use. Do not tell me it's hopeless, for I know this already. But he had given me reason to believe....that he had feelings for me, on our journey. Then I learned of his true love, of his Lady Arwen, and I knew then that he just felt pity for me," She finished this with contempt.  
  
"You deserve better, Eowyn," he said.  
  
"Who can be better than the King of Gondor?" she said bitterly.  
  
"If you look at it that way, no one," he said bluntly. "If you look by title and rank alone, no one. But I thought you'd look deeper than that."  
  
Eowyn was taken aback. "I did not fall for him for his rank, for when I came to know him I did not know he would be king someday. But I grew to care deeply for him, and now even though he has torn me into pieces, I cannot stop."  
  
She was silent a moment.  
  
Faramir shook his head. "I'm sorry....I should not be pestering you in this condition. Come, drink your tea, and then you can lay down and rest."  
  
"I cannot rest," she said weakly. "Dreams come unbidden, horrible dreams....with my uncle....with Aragorn...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"But you have had a good dream," Faramir said. "Or so you said to Aragorn."  
  
Her face softened a bit. "He was not in the dream, not that time. Neither was my uncle."  
  
"Who was, if I can be so bold as to ask?"  
  
She was silent again. "I'm not ready to say, not yet." She took a deep drink from her cup and exhaled. "But I will be, someday, I hope," she finished in a barely audible voice.  
  
Faramir smiled. "Well let us hope for more good dreams for the Lady Eowyn, and let us put her to sleep." He lifted her up and she laughed, the first time he had heard her do such.  
  
"You know there's nothing wrong with my legs!" she protested with a smile.  
  
"Aye, but there might be something wrong with your head."  
  
"Excuse me?" she teased. "Are you implying that I've gone insane?"  
  
"No," he said, "You're the one who said it, not I. I was merely implying that your injury could affect your walking, might make you dizzy. I wouldn't want you falling over again."  
  
"I'm sure that's exactly what you thought," she said, her voice laden with sarcasm. "You just think I'm mental."  
  
"Well you're the nicest mental case I've ever seen then!" he said, laying her down in her bed. "Sleep well, m'lady."  
  
"It's....Eowyn...." she said through a yawn. "You know you can call me Eowyn...."  
  
Faramir just smiled walked over to look at an elvish style sofa that sat in the corner of the room. "Where'd you get this? Have you been to Rivendell, or Lothlorien, perchance?"  
  
"No," Eowyn said through another yawn. "Arwen....as a housewarming gift....she's so nice, despite everything....if you're going to stay, feel free to use it...."  
  
Eowyn was asleep before the last words left her mouth. Faramir walked back over to her and kissed her forehead softly. "May your dreams not trouble you, my dear lady." 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I have in here that Eowyn has one of those things like Aragorn was sitting on when he had that flashback thing to Rivendell in the Two Towers. I don't really want to call it a couch, and sofa still sounds too modern....I can't think of a good word. I'm going to use sofa for the time being but a better word is much appreciated if anyone can think of one!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
When Eowyn awoke again, it was dark outside. She sat up in her bed and saw Faramir sleeping on her elvish sofa. 'I guess he was serious about staying with me,' she thought. She stood up and walked over to a window. The stars were shining on the city, making it brighter than it already was. No one was outside, for no guards were posted near her house. She walked outside and sat on a bench next to her door.  
  
The air was cool, but not so cool as to be uncomfortable. She sighed. Solitude was nice and all, but some moments needed to be shared with others. This was one of them. She had the brief thought of going to wake Faramir, but decided against it, as he probably needed the sleep. She knew the hours he had to work probably did not agree with him, and this was probably the most sleep he'd had in ages.  
  
Eowyn began to hear soft footsteps coming from the direction of the palace. A figure with a long, elvish cloak approached her. She could be recognized from the distance, for Eowyn had seen enough elves to be able to spot them easily, and there was only one elf in Minas Tirith.  
  
"Eowyn," Arwen said, "How are you feeling?" The beautiful elf-maiden sat down beside her.  
  
She sighed. "A lot better, but I didn't feel horrible in the first place, so I guess that isn't saying much."  
  
"Your injury is not of the body," Arwen pointed out, "It is of the heart. You feel you will never be whole again."  
  
Eowyn was shocked at her grasp of the situation. "I'm sorry, I never meant to....you know I didn't know about you....for the longest time I thought...."  
  
Arwen shook her head. "You have no need to apologize. One cannot just stop loving someone, no matter what they discover of that person. And Aragorn has not made the situation any better by the way he's acting."  
  
"He does it for you," Eowyn said, on the brink of tears, "He cares for you and he does not wish to seem attached to me."  
  
"I know," Arwen said with a small sigh. "And he is afraid of actually falling for you."  
  
"I do not wish him to, anymore," said Eowyn. "You know that. I just wish to be his friend, but it's hard when he refuses to acknowledge my existence."  
  
"He will come around," she assured her. "I've talked to him about this. He does care for you, Eowyn. You are his friend, and he is yours as well....we just must make sure he is not afraid to show that."  
  
"I tried to tell him that and I came off a bit harsh," Eowyn admitted. "When you left today...."  
  
"Do not worry about him at the moment. Spend your cares on someone who loves you back."  
  
Eowyn was puzzled. "Someone who...."  
  
"He loves you, Eowyn, and he is also a bit afraid to show it. He will not openly tell you for awhile, but make sure he knows that you feel for him as well....that is, considering you do feel that way."  
  
It felt like her clouded mind was clearing, at that precise moment. "I do....I do feel that way."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Which is why I do not fear you spending time with my husband, as your heart is given to another already."  
  
A sheepish smile crept across Eowyn's face. "I don't know how I missed it before."  
  
"Love clouds all of our better judgement sometimes," Arwen said, standing. "Faramir will wake soon. He's been asleep since a little after you fell asleep, and that means he's had double the amount of rest he usually gets. You could tell him your feelings....but I would suggest showing them instead, as that usually gets the point across better. Have a pleasant evening."  
  
And with that, she walked off as quietly as she had come. No sooner had she gone out of sight, not even leaving Eowyn enough time to contemplate how she knew Faramir had fallen asleep, the Steward himself walked out the door.  
  
"I take it you got your sleep in?" he asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"As did you," Eowyn said with a smile. "Maybe now your judgement is cleared so you will not consider others to have gone insane."  
  
"Did I ever say you had gone insane?"  
  
"You implied it well enough," Eowyn said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But that's okay, maybe I am insane."  
  
"Oh? And why do you say that?"  
  
Eowyn lifted her head and looked into Faramir's eyes. "Because....I keep having the strangest yearnings to do this." And then she kissed him deeply, losing herself in the moment.  
  
When they parted, Faramir's eyes had widened and he looked quite amazed. "I must be insane too, because I have been having these selfsame yearnings."  
  
"Well, we insane people must stick together."  
  
Faramir nodded. "And stick together we shall." With that, he kissed the shieldmaiden, taking his arms around her and pulling her closer.  
  
He pulled away slowly and looked deeply into Eowyn's eyes. "And so....you have not chosen the way of solitude?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "I could not live alone....a very wise person told me that no one should have to, and I believed him."  
  
"I'm very glad you did." He took Eowyn's hand and they retreated into her house together.  
  
A/N: I may continue this, I'm not sure yet.... 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
A/N: Yeah I know Eowyn and Faramir were betrothed at the end of ROTK but who cares? This is fanfiction :-) And I enjoy changing things around. Let's see....I don't remember who asked, I would check but I'm not online as I'm writing this, but thanks for the word 'settee' it works really well. And to someone else who asked....I've read the books through twice, and you'll get a date this chapter :-) lol that sounded amusing..."get a date this chapter.." uhh never mind. Last thing, I was feeling lonely while writing this so if there's more fluff than usual forgive me....oh well, I'll shut up, here's chapter 5.  
  
_May 1, 3021  
  
It has been two years to the day since Aragorn has been crowned King of Gondor, and I must say he is doing a much better job at it than he was in the beginning. He has gained some tact, but not enough to win all of my favor back. He still has a ways to go before I can forgive him, entirely. Of course I will, but not yet. I am not yet ready.  
  
But enough of Aragorn, let's get down to more important matters....  
  
I have found my soul mate in the Steward of Gondor, I can hardly believe I can love, trust, and just enjoy someone's company so much. It almost makes it tolerable that Aragorn and I have not yet mended fences. Arwen and I, however, are becoming very close friends. That's something I honestly never believed I could say, but now....I do not know, I find her to be a very nice companion. The fact that she has Aragorn does not phase me anymore. I suppose this is a good thing.  
  
I've gotten off topic again. What I really wanted to write about was Faramir, and how I believe we shall have a wedding soon....provided he asks me, of couse –_  
  
"Hello there," a familiar voice said from behind her. Eowyn jumped and slammed her book shut. "Jumpy, are we?"  
  
"You tend to make me so," she replied, kissing him.  
  
He smiled. "There's to be a grand feast tonight in the dining hall, followed by a round of dancing festivities, and I was going to ask you if you'd be so kind as to go with me."  
  
Eowyn pretended to think it over. "I don't know, what if I get a better offer?"  
  
Faramir laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"I took the liberty of taking care of that for you," he said, and at that moment Arwen walked in, cradling a stunning blue and silver dress in her arms.  
  
Eowyn gazed at it a moment in shock. "Oh Faramir....you're too good to me...." She ran over to Arwen and held it up against her. "How did you ever get my measurements?"  
  
"We asked the dressmaker that made your dress for mine and Aragorn's weddings," Arwen said without the slightest trace of shame. "I had to help him a bit, he wanted to get you a red dress."  
  
"Red?" Eowyn laughed. "I look horrible in red. Yes blue is much better...." She looked to Arwen. "So what's this for, exactly?"  
  
"The hobbits are coming – Samwise, his wife Rosie, daughter Elanor, Merry, his wife Estella, Pippin, his wife Diamond....we figured they'd always appreciate a good celebration."  
  
"Do Merry or Pippin have any little ones yet?" asked Eowyn.  
  
Arwen shook her head. "No, but I hear Pippin is planning on it soon."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "It will be good to see them again."  
  
"Yes," Arwen said. "I'll leave you two alone, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Of course, see you tonight."  
  
Eowyn looked to Faramir, still clutching the dress in her arms. "Thank you," she said simply. "I love you."  
  
"And I you," he said warmly. "Now put it on! I want to see what it looks like!"  
  
"You can wait till tonight," Eowyn said playfully. "It won't hurt you."  
  
Faramir groaned. "Please?"  
  
She laughed. "No, you can wait..." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly for a moment. "You can wait...."  
  
Faramir, taking advantage of the situation, picked Eowyn up and lay her down on the settee. He sat on his knees beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You'll be the most beautiful one there tonight."  
  
"No, no, Arwen's got me beat there," she pointed out.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, you haven't seen the hobbits' wives, how do you know they won't be stunning as well?"  
  
Faramir looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I like my women over 3'6", thank you."  
  
"I guess I'm lucky I wasn't born a hobbit then," Eowyn said playfully. "Otherwise I'd be too short for your taste."  
  
"No....I think you'd make a wonderful hobbit as well."  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem awfully nice," Eowyn teased. "I've never known you to be so nice unless you really want something."  
  
"The only something I really want is you, and you'll take me anyway, nice or not."  
  
"Oh really?" Eowyn looked at him, suppressing a smile. "I think if you were cruel I would most certainly not take you."  
  
"Well – I meant – oh you know what I mean." He smiled in spite of himself. "Listen. I have to get back to supervising the guards, but I will come and get you around sundown tonight, all right?"  
  
"Of course," Eowyn said. "I'll be ready."  
  
"You'd better be," he said, kissing her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled and left for work once more.  
  
Eowyn sighed and rolled over on the settee. Maybe he'd ask tonight. She certainly hoped so, she wanted to settle down with him, have a few children, lead a wonderful life. She could only hope he wanted the same.  
  
A/N: I just read over this again....and once again, the fluff came naturally, forgive me (bows head) urgh I'm never that bad....but anyways hope you liked, review pleaseeeeee  
  
Kaima 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Faramir felt slightly devious, and slightly bad. He had in fact lied to Eowyn. He was off duty the rest of the day, but there were more important matters to attend to.  
  
He walked down the bustling streets of Minas Tirith, nodding to those he recognized. He came at last to a small shop, with a sign reading, "Authentic Elven Jewels," outside, written in the common tongue and in elvish. He stepped inside to find Arwen sitting there.  
  
"How is it you are always one step ahead of me?" he asked.  
  
"I know you," she replied simply. "And what you seek. And I thought I might lend my advice."  
  
"I certainly need it. I had several custom made, because I could not decide on one. I was hoping after I saw them I might be able to choose better." Faramir walked up to the shopkeeper who had just gotten out three rings.  
  
He eyed them again, and sighed. "I cannot decide, I like them all, and I know she'll like them all."  
  
Arwen walked over to them and looked at each closely. "This one," she said, picking one up. It was wrought in gold, with two swords crossing at the center. The blades of the swords were roses.  
  
"I thought a lot about this one, but it seemed kind of violent. I don't know if she'll want a violent engagement ring."  
  
"She does not see it as violent," Arwen said, "She grew up around it, it will mean a lot to her than you thought to include something that was so important to her. She prides herself on her fighting."  
  
"You're right," Faramir decided. "I'll take this one," he told the shopkeeper, and he handed over the proper amount of money. "She's going to bankrupt me, first the dress and now this."  
  
"You love it," Arwen said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I do," Faramir said, smiling. "I'm going to go find where they've stashed my clothing for tonight....you wouldn't happen to know where that'd be, would you?"  
  
"They put it in your quarters in the castle," Arwen said. "I told them to give them to Eowyn because you're over there more anyway, but sometimes sentries are terribly dense."  
  
Faramir laughed at that, and the two headed back for the castle.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, and Eowyn decided she was ready. Though with difficulty, she had managed to get her dress on alone. She had elaborately braided her hair in tradition of the women of Rohan, as she always did – it made her stand apart from the women of Gondor. Now all there was to do was waiting.  
  
She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. She was not good at waiting.  
  
A soft knock came at her door. "Come in," Eowyn said, wondering who it was. Faramir never knocked....  
  
A rather sheepish face appeared in the crack of the door. "M'lady?"  
  
"Merry!" Eowyn said with a laugh. "Do come in!"  
  
"They told me to wait for the feast, but I just couldn't," he said, smiling. A pretty hobbit followed him, with bright red curly hair and emerald eyes. "This is Estella, my wife."  
  
"It's an honor to meet someone who could tame such a hobbit," Eowyn said.  
  
Estella laughed, a crystal like laugh that seemed to fill the room. "Well it took a lot, I must say."  
  
"I bet it did," Eowyn laughed. "You're both looking exceptional this evening."  
  
"Thanks," said Merry. "You're not looking too bad yerself. Are you....well I don't mean to be rude....but are you coming....to the feast with anyone?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact," she said. "Faramir."  
  
"You and Faramir....yes, you would make a good couple," Merry said wisely. "Well we'd best be heading over, Pip won't know what to do without me."  
  
"Doesn't he have someone now?"  
  
"Yes, he has Diamond, she's just as bad as he is," Merry said, smiling. "Her and Estella are like me an' Pip. We'll see you this evening."  
  
"See you."  
  
The two left. It was almost entirely dark now, where was Faramir....  
  
As if on cue, the door creaked open, and in walked Faramir, dressed in his doublet with the White Tree of Gondor on the front. "You look amazing," he said immediately. "I'm sorry I wasn't earlier, I kept getting waylaid by random hobbits...."  
  
"That's fine," Eowyn stood up and took his hand. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing...."  
  
Eowyn shrugged and the two left her house to head for the dining hall in the palace. They walked together through the familiar corridors until the sounds of imminent celebration came to their ears.  
  
Upon entering the dining hall, Eowyn's eyes were filled with familiar faces. Merry, Pippin, Samwise, Legolas, Gimli, and...."  
  
"Eomer!" she cried, and ran to embrace her brother.  
  
Eomer smiled. "Rohan has missed you."  
  
"As I have missed it, but I am not ready to return," Eowyn said truthfully. "Someday I shall."  
  
"I hope so," he said. "Oh? And is this who you have come with?"  
  
Faramir walked over to them. "Yes, you know Faramir, of course."  
  
Eomer nodded. "Have you been taking good care of her?"  
  
"The best I can," Faramir replied. "Better care than I take of myself, I know that for certain."  
  
At this point, a voice was heard above the gathering masses.  
  
"As much as I know you'd all love to talk all night," said Aragorn from the head of the room., "I know you'd also love to feast, so with that in mind, let's start eating."  
  
There was much cheering, especially from the section of the room where the halflings were standing. They all found seats, and Eowyn found herself between Eomer and Faramir, her two favorite men in the world. She smiled. It would be a good night. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: And we're tying up all the loose ends here and now.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After all of them had eaten more than was exactly good for them, they all sat back in their dinner chairs, talking of adventures of the past. The servers had begun to bring out more champagne in beautifully crafted elven glasses. After a good half-hour of reminiscing, Aragorn stood up with his glass.  
  
"I have something to say that I have needed to say for a long time," he said to the crowd. They fell silent. "I have been slightly ill to a dear friend of mine as of late, and I would like to apologize for that." His eyes landed on Eowyn. "I am sorry I mistook your intentions. I see now you have a love whom you care for deeply. I am truly happy for you. My friends, to Eowyn!"  
  
There was massive cheering and everyone drank deeply. Eowyn was stunned. She had not expected that, in fact, she had almost forgotten she was at odds with him. It would be impossible to make things more perfect right now....  
  
Then Merry stood, and proposed a toast to Eomer, and then Pippin to Faramir, and Gimli to Legolas, and vice versa. Things were about to get out of hand, when....  
  
Faramir stood. "I do not have a toast, but I do have something I must express." He pushed his chair aside and knelt beside Eowyn. "I would not be able to continue living if I did not think I could be yours forever. Eowyn, my dear Lady of Rohan, would you be my wife?" And then he held out a beautiful ring, with swords as roses, and looked to her hopefully.  
  
"I will."

* * *

The official betrothal ceremony was held the next day in the courtyard of Minas Tirith. Eomer was to speak, as customary, as she had no father to do as such for her.  
  
"Hear all my guests, fair folk of many realms, such as that have never been before gathered together," he began. "Faramir, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien, asks that Eowyn, Lady of Rohan should be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be shown before you all!"  
  
And Faramir and Eowyn stood forth and set hand in hand, and all rejoiced and were glad.  
  
"Thus," said Eomer, "Is the friendship of the Mark and of Gondor bound with a new bond, and the more do I rejoice."  
  
"Thou are not greedy, Eomer," said Aragorn, "to give Gondor the fairest thing in your realm."  
  
Eowyn looked in Aragorn's eyes. "Wish me joy, my liege-lord and healer."  
  
"I have wished thee joy since first I saw thee. It heals my heart to see thee now in bliss," he replied.

* * *

The wedding was small and held only a few days later, so the hobbits could attend. Samwise could not afford to stay gone long, as he was mayor of the Shire. Eowyn wore a simple white dress, and Faramir wore his steward's uniform. Aragorn, as King, officiated, and the only guests were those at the feast previously.  
  
"My friends," Aragorn said. "This ceremony matters naught, for we know that these two love each other already, and already behave as thus married, for that is how they feel in their hearts. And so with this, I ask, do you, Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien, take the Lady of Rohan to be yours?"  
  
And Faramir replied, "I do."  
  
"And does the Lady of Rohan consent to this?"  
  
"I do," Eowyn replied.  
  
"Then as King of Gondor I pronounce the union of these two individuals, a symbol of friendship between the Mark and Gondor, as thus it may be."  
  
There was cheering....but Eowyn did not hear it. She kissed Faramir, and drank in the glory of the moment.  
  
_Then the heart of Eowyn changed, or else at last she understood it. And suddenly her winter passed, and the sun shone on her. –J.R.R. Tolkien, Return of the King_


End file.
